Picturesque
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: A not so typical holiday when the Echizens celebrate it with the Ryuuzakis — RyomaSakuno


**Picturesque  
**_**by: **__RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer: **TeniPuri is not mine.

* * *

She should be at home right now; happily bustling in the kitchen preparing the usual dishes she'd pour her heart into making that would fill the quaint Ryuuzaki table for two. Then she'd be putting the finishing touches on the five foot tree by the living room window, giving them something wonderful to look at when dinner came. And as Christmas dinner passed by, the carolling of the neighbourhood kids would echo throughout the night, adding to the season's spirit. She and Sumire would exchange gifts by the hearth and greet each other a 'Happy Christmas' when the clock stroke twelve. It may have appeared rather gloomy, but she had always been contented with the standard arrangement. She could never ask for anything else other than time spent with her grandmother who was finally apart from the hectic schedule of being Seigaku's tennis coach during Christmas. It was the perfect picture.

But things were about to change that year.

She wouldn't exactly consider it as something perfect despite the fact that Sumire was going to be with her. Deviant would be the more appropriate word. Moreover, it had something to do with _Echizen Ryoma _in _his _house during _his birthday _and _Christmas Eve. _

Not the least comforting. Not the least customary. Not the least picturesque.

* * *

"Sakuno. Stop shaking and you might drop the basket."

"G-Gomen," she mumbled and blushed, clearly embarrassed for her apparent display of nervousness. She tightened her grip on the fruits basket she was carrying while avoiding her grandmother's knowing smile. She shifted her gaze towards the night sky and closed her eyes when a wave of wind swept past and sent her braids flying. A smile graced her lips at the calming feeling of the winter breeze.

There was the sudden creak of the gates.

She cracked an eye open. Her momentary serenity disappeared in a flash.

_Ryoma-kun..._

"For a moment I thought we were going to stand here all night," Sumire grumbled before pushing the food containers she was holding towards the disgruntled boy. "Leaving us out in the cold wasn't any welcoming and comfortable, Ryoma," she scolded lightly, but a warm smile was on her face.

"Gomen, sensei." He lowered his cap.

"It's alright. But right now I really need to go to the bathroom." She chuckled and instantly headed inside the house at Ryoma's given directions.

Just when Sakuno planned on greeting Ryoma, the said boy gave her a fleeting glance which clearly said 'what are you waiting for?' before heading inside. With a resigned sigh, Sakuno followed the silent Ryoma. It wasn't like she hadn't been used to Ryoma's usual aloofness towards her, but just for that one night, she hoped for a different picture. He hadn't even uttered a word to her and found it necessary to give a _look _to usher her in. Disheartened at the boy's indifference, she didn't find it in herself to start amiable talk on their way to the house and merely stared at Ryoma's back, a small frown on her face.

She rubbed her arm at another gust of wind.

The night suddenly seemed a lot colder.

* * *

Sakuno hoped that dinner with Ryoma and his family would at least compensate for the slight hollowness she was feeling with regards to her Christmas that year.

She almost hesitantly took the vacant seat between her grandmother and the tennis prince.

Ryoma merely sighed as he was bombarded with merry greetings, cheery faces (save for Sakuno) and a song of 'happy birthday'. Honestly, he didn't really get what was so special with birthdays. Except that this year, there was an uncalled for addition to the celebration. He secretly glanced at the blushing Ryuuzaki beside him.

"Ittadakimasu!" Nanjiroh exclaimed happily, dropped his 'newspaper' and was about to dig for the sashimi when Rinko slapped his hand away.

"Don't be rude, Nanjiroh! And put that newspaper away! It's making the table even more crowded!"

Sakuno involuntarily gaped. "_T-The_ Echizen Nanjiroh...?" she whispered to herself unbelievingly.

"Yes..." Sumire sighed. "Sad to say that's what has become of the famed Samurai."

"What's that supposed to mean, old hag!" Nanjiroh spat back, glaring daggers at the smirking Seigaku coach. "I'm the same strong, young, and chick-magnet Echizen Nanjiroh! I can still send both opponent and girls bowing before me!"

Rinko twitched. "...Girls?"

Nanjiroh cringed at the sudden drop of temperature. "C-Calm down, Rinko! I was only kidding!" he stuttered, his playfulness gone in the blink of an eye.

As Nanjiroh and Sumire continued to argue with regards to tennis and Rinko acted as mediator, an awkward silence had befallen upon the other half of the dinner table. Nanako worriedly looked at the apathetic Ryoma and the highly uncomfortable Sakuno. The food was still untouched as Sakuno seemed to be waiting for either one of them to start eating while Ryoma had his mind elsewhere. Nanako noted down the auburn-head's occasional glances towards her cousin.

"Your curry looks delicious, Ryuuzaki-san," Nanako commented, breaking the tension. "I bet it tastes delicious, too."

"_Give it up, Nanjiroh. No matter what you say, you are past and you have no right to brag anymore..."_

Sakuno's current discrete gaze on Ryoma instantly shifted to the smiling blue-haired girl. After taking her a moment to comprehend what the older teen said, she blushed and the awkwardness dissipated at once. "A-Ano! Y-You're too kind, Meino-san..." Sakuno stuttered while blushing furiously.

"_Take back what you said, old hag! You don't know what you're talking about!"_

Nanako giggled. "Ryuuzaki-san is very humble, but I'm pretty sure the dish won't disappoint," she said happily, causing Sakuno to turn even redder. "I can't wait to try it." She smiled.

"_Nanjiroh! Sumire-san! Please stop! It's not nice to argue at the dinner table and keep the food waiting!"_

"Ittadakimasu..."

Both girls' attention was immediately on the all the while silent Ryoma. He was currently reaching for the curry said to be made by Sakuno. All the auburn-head could do was watch the boy place a spoonful of curry in his mouth and munch it satisfied. Nanako giggled to herself when Sakuno turned red at Ryoma's soft and nonchalant 'It's good' comment. Then Nanako helped herself to some curry as well.

Dinner passed by quickly, but conversations kept reeling in. Sakuno felt quite out of place. Nanako had been thoughtful enough to comment on her dishes, but other than that, she had no one to talk to. Usual Christmases would be the time for Sakuno to share her innermost sentiments to Sumire, but as of the moment, considering the current arrangement, it was unlikely to happen that year. Rinko and Nanako were talking about special dishes they'll try making on New Year's Eve while Nanjiroh was engaged in 'adult' conversation with her grandmother the entire dinner time. Only Ryoma and she remained silent during the meal.

"Hey, seishounen... you're unusually silent tonight," Nanjiroh commented all of a sudden with a strip of beef teriyaki sticking out of his mouth.

"..."

"He had always been silent during meals, Nanjiroh," Rinko said and then twitched. "Swallow that beef _now._"

"Yes m'am." Nanjiroh immediately swallowed. But he wasn't done bothering his son yet. "No cause it's like seishounen's silence is colder this time... like he's thinking of something really deep," he explained while chewing on his beef. All eyes were suddenly on a very vexed Ryoma. "Ah... you're fantasizing about the cute girlfriend you're going to meet around midnight, aren't you?! Gomen! Gomen! I seemed to have disturbed you!"

Sakuno's head instantly turned to an unexpectedly red Ryoma. When he noticed her gaze on him, he looked even more horrified, but to the best of his abilities, tried to suppress it.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma snapped while glaring daggers at his chuckling father. The rest of the table seemed amused.

"I was just kidding, Ryoma," Nanjiroh said with his voice and face suddenly serious. "Besides... You don't need to think that deeply when your girlfriend's already beside you." He winked at Sakuno who already looked like a human tomato.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Both Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other with blushes, and then instantly turned away when they had eye contact.

"So young! So young! I can feel the chemistry between this two!"

"Uncle, I don't think it's really nice teasing Ryoma-kun on his birthday."

"Aw! But they're really cute together! And it's about time Ryoma gets a girl—"

"Nanjiroh! Stop sputtering rice everywhere!"

"You look really red, Sakuno... If you have a fever we'll be forced to go home..."

"What?! You can't let the cute Ryuuzaki go home! The two lovebirds haven't even talked yet—"

The sound of a chair being dragged silenced the ongoing conversations. All eyes were on Ryoma's retreating figure towards the door.

"We'll have a match, oyaji." Were Ryoma's last words before the door was shut close.

"So cold." Nanjiroh shook his head.

"See what your teasing has done, uncle..." Nanako sighed.

"Give Ryoma a break, Nanjiroh! It's his birthday," Rinko scolded while sipping tea.

Nanjiroh merely grinned. "And it's Christmas! The season of love! Why don't you give love on Christmas day~"

As soon as the Samurai started singing, Sakuno took that as the time to lean in close to her grandmother. "Obaa-chan..." Sumire turned to her. "It's not too late to go home for Christmas, right?" she whispered expectantly, her eyes hopeful.

Sumire smiled slyly. "Oh come on Sakuno, don't be a party pooper! The fun has only begun."

* * *

Sakuno hoped that the next agenda for that night would finally be the one to compensate for the lack of Christmas spirit.

She was currently seated on the living room couch while waiting for the DVD player to be attached. Right after dinner, it was Echizen Nanjiroh himself who suggested that a Christmas movie be watched. She thanked the man properly and tugged at her grandmother's arm in an attempt to collect some company. But Sumire shook her head and said that she'll be discussing matters with Nanjiroh over at the tennis courts. The girl had an inkling that this was going to be a continuation of the argument during dinner.

_But isn't Nanjiroh-san supposed to have a match with Ryoma-kun...?_

The sudden opening of the door broke Sakuno from her trance. She felt rather excited at the thought that she was at least going to experience some Christmas spirit that night through a movie. Just when she turned her head towards the newcomer, her excitement instantly fell to the pit of her stomach. She started shaking.

"Baka no oyaji..." Ryoma mumbled to himself while kneeling in front of the television with DVD in hand. It took him about three minutes to attach everything. Then he started fumbling over the piles of DVDs. His father asked him to look for the one with the black cover and _forced _him to watch it with the auburn-head currently blushing like crazy behind him.

_Found it._

He took a seat beside the girl right after inserting the disk in the player, leaving a big gap between the two of them. He practically ignored Sakuno all through-out, which only added to the auburn-head's distress; distress over the fact that she was to blame for Ryoma's apathy at the celebrations. She didn't even find the courage to greet him yet.

"W-What movie is this, Ryoma-kun?"

He had to admit that he was surprised at her sudden talking.

"A Christmas Carol," he replied curtly.

"Is it the Muppet's version?" Sakuno asked, with surprising eagerness.

Ryoma couldn't help but glance at Sakuno which caused the girl to mutter an unnecessary apology, shift her gaze at the fidgeting hands on her lap, and turn a deep shade of red. He sighed at the awkward silence. But he mentally noted the fact that Sakuno seemed to be a fan of the Muppets, too. Watching "A Christmas Carol" had been an annual thing since he was in diapers. He actually intended to break the tradition that year, when he finally was thir_teen. _But Ryuuzaki Sakuno just had to parade in and make him watch it again. At least it was a favourite of his.

_It's starting... _they both thought.

And just when they expected a Christmas song opening or any representation of the season, what appeared on screen was not the title they were expecting.

"**Body Chemistry" **it flashed.

Sakuno looked confused. "Ano... I thought we're watching the Christmas Carol—"

Ryoma instantly blanched as a boulder of realization hit him. _OYAJI!_

_Baby. . . you're not going to regret asking me to make love to you._

Sakuno's eyes widened.

_Ahhh! Robert go faster!_

Ryoma immediately fumbled for the remote that it only took a fraction of a second later for the television monitor to be turned off. Sakuno still had her eyes wide from shock and her mouth open. Both were incredibly red on the face and were looking at opposite directions, too embarrassed to even witness something like _that _together.

Ryoma seethed._ Oyaji will pay! _

Sakuno shook. "P-P-PERVERT!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You aren't getting tired, are you Nanjiroh?" Sumire laughed while making a move on the chessboard.

"Nah." He grinned while he thought of his next move. "I bet little Ryuuzaki and Ryoma are having the time of their lives with that movie!" He chuckled and then made a move.

Sumire's eyes twinkled. "Checkmate!"

Nanjiroh gaped. "Hmph. You cheater. Fine! Let's just settle this over sake shall we?"

* * *

Sakuno hoped that indulging herself in what she enjoyed doing would rekindle her starting to slip zest for her remaining stay in the Echizen household that Christmas.

Her adept movements in the kitchen brought about more productive work with the cakes, salad, and drinks for the midnight celebration.

"I'm sorry for bothering you two like this. It's just that I need an extra hand after figuring out that I'm not super girl after all." Nanako apologized and giggled right after placing a tray inside the oven. She turned to the younger teens who were practically ignoring each other while doing their own tasks. Nanako instantly became worried. "Gomen. It seems like I disrupted you guys from having a good time in the movie—"

"It's fine!"

Both Ryoma and Sakuno said at the same time. They blushed when they had eye contact and returned to their tasks as soon as they broke it.

Nanako's eyebrows shot at the tension. _Not again..._

"Oi! Ryoma! Bring a bottle of sake here will you!" Echizen Nanjiroh's voice sounded from outside.

The said boy mumbled something incoherent before complying to his father's request. He was gone a minute after with two bottles of sake in hand.

Just when Nanako was doing some cleaning over at the kitchen counter was the silence unexpectedly broken with the clatter of a bowl and Sakuno's loud gasp.

"Oh no!"

"Are you alright, Ryuuzaki-san?" Nanako asked, immediately coming to Sakuno's side.

"Mou... I ruined my outfit..." she mumbled while staring sadly at the chocolate stain on her red cotton sweater and white Sunday dress.

"You can wash up in the bathroom beside the staircase and I'll get some clothes you can borrow." Nanako instructed before heading out.

Sakuno sighed as she contemplated on her highly unusual Christmas. Could her night get any worse? It was definitely not picturesque.

* * *

"_Oi, seishounen! Can you get me some aspirin in the bathroom cabinet!"_

* * *

As soon as he pushed the bathroom door open, he knew he was screwed for life. Standing wide-eyed and a fierce blush on her face was Ryuuzaki Sakuno in her undergarments. They stared at each other for several fleeting moments, neither moving nor uttering a word. Being the first to recover from shock, he mumbled an apology, stepped out of the bathroom, closed the door with a slam and ended up looking like he was to commit bloody murder.

"Oyaji!" he roared while stomping around the house like a madman. "Oyaji!" _Where is he? _He slammed the kitchen door open, only to find it empty. "Nanako-san!" he called while searching the living room and the entire house (save for the bathroom which he had no plans of entering again). "Kaa-san!" He ran outside to have a second check. "Sensei!" _Where are they?!_

As he searched for the next minutes, one bugging thought had plagued his mind.

_Ryuuzaki looked cute in her pink undergarments—_

Then he hit himself for sharing the same genes with Nanjiroh

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to leave them in the house like that, uncle?" Nanako asked while watching his cousin run around the house from the tree house. "And since when did we have a tree house?"

Nanjiroh barked in laughter and then hiccupped. "Since forever! (hiccup) And of course it's alright! He's thirteen for crying out loud! (hiccup) Let his inner self be unleashed!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Nanjiroh!" Rinko snapped, quite annoyed that her husband actually talked (bribed) her into his crazy plan. But then again, she _did _want that red purse in the mall she saw that morning. "Just hope that nothing bad will happen to Ryoma and Sakuno!"

"Relax! They're big kids! (hiccup) And it's about time he starts treating the poor little Ryuuzaki properly. Seishounen's too cold!" A swig of sake followed right after. "GLOOOOOOOOOOORIA! (hiccup) Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fra la la la la! La la la la!"

"Shut up will you!" Sumire boinked Nanjiroh on the head. "I can't believe I agreed into this..." she mumbled to herself. "If this ruins Sakuno's Christmas, I won't be able to forgive myself."

* * *

She wasn't entirely sure what paved the way into her following Ryoma out such a chilly night. When she heard the alarming shouts coming from outside the bathroom, she immediately put on the dress Nanako lent her, pushing back the thought that Ryoma had just seen her in undergarments at the back of her head. When she opened the door, it was then she saw the said boy rushing outside. The first thing that crossed her mind was that there was an emergency. As she realized that the house seemed fine, she was relieved. But right after she saw that no one was inside, she immediately panicked and thought of only one thing to do: follow Echizen Ryoma.

"Why did you follow me?"

She stiffened when she realized that Ryoma had stopped walking and was now turned to her. He had a light blush on his face, but Sakuno thought that her eyes might just be playing tricks on her. Regarding their current location, they were alone in some sort of temple. A sudden gust of wind sent her shivering.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed at the involuntary gesture. "...and without a coat?" he deadpanned.

Sakuno instantly blushed, but noted down the boy's unhappy facade. "Ano... N-No one was in the house and I thought you'd know where they were. I-I wanted to tell obaa-chan something," she explained and then rubbed her arms at the chill. "But it seems like you don't know where they are too..."

_This is the old man's doing... _Ryoma's frown deepened which caused Sakuno to cringe and mutter another unnecessary apology. "Why are you saying sorry?" he muttered before heading towards the covered area.

Sakuno followed. "Ano... S-Sorry about that," she replied awkwardly.

Ryoma looked at her over his shoulder then turned his head back in front when a small smirk tugged at his lips. "Tsk. It's kind of getting annoying you know."

Sakuno blushed a deep shade of red after realizing her mistake. "S-Sorrry— ah—ah I mean... ano... n-never mind..."

Soon enough, the two settled themselves under the shelter of the huge temple bell while gazing at the blackened sky. An awkward atmosphere enveloped the two while Ryoma completely ignored Sakuno and the girl was distressed to roots end. At that moment, she was reminded of everything that happened that night, from the fact that she wasn't able to spend the usual Christmas with her grandmother, her already strained relationship with the boy she liked all thanks to the uncalled for happenings, and the guilt that incessantly nagged her that she was the cause of Ryoma's gloom during his birthday... her Christmas really was ruined.

And it was at that that she started crying. "S-Sorry..." she sobbed.

_Again? _Ryoma thought. Then stiffened at when he realized she was crying. He wasn't particularly good in handling crying girls. "Aa... what for?"

"F-For ruining your birthday (sob). I-I insisted obaa-chan to turn down the invite from your mother, b-but she accepted because she wanted me to experience something different (sob). A-And she said it was going to be your birthday (sob) so she wanted you to experience something different, too... I-I didn't really get what she wanted but all I know is that I ruined it and—"

Her eyes were as wide as saucers when Ryoma's lips suddenly sealed hers. It ended as soon as it started, but it had been enough to shut the rambling girl up. Sakuno was completely red when Ryoma pulled away, smirking.

"I didn't know you can be that talkative. If it's something to do with my birthday, you could have just greeted me," he said before removing his coat and placing it on Sakuno's shoulders. "And I didn't know you are this stupid to forget your coat."

"A-Ano—"

"And here I thought I was the one ruining your Christmas with all that happened," he mumbled and then shifted his gaze at the sky. "You're mada mada dane for thinking that you'd ruin things," he said so softly that Sakuno barely heard it.

And then there was silence.

"Ryoma-kun..."

Ryoma was surprised that the girl would find courage to speak. And when he turned to her, she was smiling, her tears gone and a pretty blush on her face.

"Happy birthday..." she said before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers.

They let the kiss linger for a few more minutes before snow started to fall from the sky.

Ryoma glanced at his wristwatch and then turned to the currently mesmerized Sakuno. He snaked his arm around the girl's tiny waist and pulled her closed until his lips was on her ear. He saw the girl blush when he naughtily nipped on her earlobe and whispered, "Belated, you mean." Sakuno smiled to herself contented and buried her face on the crook of Ryoma's neck after a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas."

In the arms of Echizen Ryoma under the first drops of snow, Christmas with the Echizens had proved to be picturesque after all.

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to be posted on exactly the 24th of December. But I lost my internet connection so I had to post it right after Christmas. **(:()** Anyway. Hoped you guys liked it! Belated Merry Christmas!

**[Edited]**


End file.
